Things Happen
by Nobody'sNobody
Summary: What would happen if Sora wasn't as resistant to the darkness when he turns into a heartless. Undecided pairing if any AU.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, their characters, ideas, or story, ect.

Prologue

'Things had to happen this way.' I thought as the darkness surrounded me. It was suffocating, but worth it. For her. The only way she could be free was to imprison me in this darkness.

It shifted again, sending another jolt of pain through me. I could feel my body adjusting, to the point of hearing it. However nothing could be seen, in this darkness. Was this what happened to everyone that went here?

Her face was fading. It was the only way to deal with the pain, to block everything out, and lose yourself in it, in this darkness. It was almost bearable this way, to forget and to give in, but that wasn't possible for me, I didn't want to forget. I wanted to keep my memories to shelter me in this lonely place, a place only surrounded in this darkness.

Holding on to them were the only comfort against the pain it brought me, oh how easy it could be to just sleep.

I was slipping, I could tell. Her face was no longer clear and soon the only image of her lost it's meaning. I was alone, with only the darkness as my companion as it swallowed me, taking my breath away. All I knew now was the darkness. All I tasted was the darkness. All I ate, slept, and breathed was the darkness... And all I remembered was the darkness.

It became a part of me, it is who I am. Every fiber of my being is this darkness that welcomed me. I couldn't feel the pain anymore and I almost felt happy.

...But then I woke up.

I was suffocating again. Light surrounded me, and then I remembered to breathe. I flinched as the different smells came crashing through my nose, and squinted at the light that burned my eyes, and the darkness.

I didn't like this world that was surrounded in light, I wanted to destroy it. To break it down and devour it until there was nothing left except the darkness. The darkness that only existed inside of me now, the only comfort I have in this painful world of light.

Review. Would like criticism and to know if I should continue. Thanks. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I disclaim Kingdom Hearts.

The thrill rushed through me as I devoured for my darkness and created more; it was beautiful. This destruction made me crave it.

I chased them not only because of this, but because the others were too.

My claws found purchase on the smooth ground as more of … something urged me to go faster. I would devour them too for my darkness; to add to its power. The air tasted of fear and as my brothers came closer it increased. As I approached the room I heard it begin to pulse.

The others had stopped as if by some unspoken command, while I continued forward. The pulsing increase and as every inch of my being demanded me to devour it too, but I didn't get the chance. I knew this pulse because it was mine; my heart beating but not. It touched me, the keeper of my heart, so I took its offer.

It gave me Identity. It gave me identity and, for the briefest of moments, it gave me pain. I knew who I was, what I wanted to do, what I had become; I knew everything and it almost broke me in that instant. She let go, Kairi, and stared. The moment her skin left contact with mine, I ceased to feel and once again I hungered and desired.

I felt nothing for her now, but I knew that she had what was mine and what she meant previously. So instead of taking it back right then and there, I let her keep it.

Her mouth opened slightly and as her hands had come to her face, tears formed in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart fluttered. She moved as if to touch me, but stopped herself.

"Is that really you Sora?" She said with eyes hopeful.

As I moved closer, her heart grew stronger, and that's when I knew I would be her slave. As another wave of ecstasy rushed through me, I raised my hands above my head and tried to mimic the careless gesture I used to do.

"Of course, Kairi." I said as her hopeful expression broke into barely restrained happiness. I walked forward slowly with carefully clumsy steps and hugged her, bringing her heart closer, but careful not to touch her. "Nothing could ever keep me away from you."

She shivered and I broke into a smile, a real one.

Nobody: It only took a year … No beta, so there's probably mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3

She knew something was off about him, but she never said anything; she thought she was in love.

Her fingers glazed over her lips absentmindedly, eyes lost in memory, and a blush rising to her cheeks. Her gaze turned towards her heart's desire; him. He was the one that killed for her, but she would never think of it that way, he knew. When he went after Ansem to save the world from Darkness, it wasn't for his pleasure, but for hers.

He remembered that he almost didn't go, for her sake. He told her so and she practically threw him on the ship that would take him further from her and her demanding heart. It was around that time that she suspected, so he had kissed her.

His hand had turned her around to face him as they were standing by the water in the cavern. The reflection from the water dancing across their complexions, his other hand brushed away the hair from her surprised and questioning face, and his mouth had come down on hers. His lips conforming to hers, still closed and stiff from shock, and before she knew what had happened, he turned away and left for his battle while promising to return for her.

The scene went nearly the way she imagined it; he made sure of that.

The brief moment of contact was enough for him to return to himself; the way he was before his rebirth, and it scared him. Afterward, it left his empty chest burning, and it was because he had found the strength to act for himself and left. He knew she wanted him to stay, but he had left.

He knew she thought that he was being shy, but she didn't know that the only reason he kissed her, that he was able to kiss her, was because her heart demanded it. It had made her happy that he had kissed her. It had made her heart flutter and brighten, nearly making him full, and he knew he would do it again for her, despite the fear it brought him, to be able to feel that again.

Right now he was sitting on the beach watching the sunset with her. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair or hold his hand or to make her feel special in some way, so he settled on looking at her. He tried not to touch as much as possible without making her feel hurt, and looking seemed enough for now as he felt the power he fed off of rush through him again. Her heart was so strong.

After Ansem's defeat and kingdom hearts was closed, the worlds had begun to reform. Kairi had begun to drift away on a fragment, horrified at the thought of leaving, but determined for the boy to find Riku. It wasn't until later that she called for him. The worlds were locked and she summoned him regardless. She was crying inside a cave by a wall drawing and he had come up behind her. She gasped and tackled him to the ground in happiness. She asked the boy about Riku, so the boy told her that he would be okay and explained that she was more important.

That was enough at the time, her heart had exploded again as he fed greedily from it, basking in its abundant light.

He made small gifts and left them where she could find them. He took to wearing full fingered gloves so he could hold her hand, and he took to wearing long sleeves so he could hold her without fear. He experimented with words that made her heart pound and her face flush.

Her light would darken when her thoughts turned to Riku, so he made her forget him with his rare kisses. Soon everyone seemed to forget her missing friend, and the boy held on to his complete existence for a while. That while was bliss and it soon ended when her heart began to demand for more.

He came to himself when she began stroking his face with her fingers, stripping off his gloves and his shirt. With every touch it was an explosion of intense fear and ultimate bliss as she laid her cheek to the side of his face while her bare arms were wrapped around him. Her lips continually on his as he moved his fingers through her hair (which she always found comforting), and down her sides (which left her skin on fire from the contact).

These moments became more frequent as she became increasingly tired and moody. She was often sick and began to think of her missing friend. Her light and hope in the world was fading despite the efforts of the boy. Her heart had become unremarkable and soon after, it was devoured completely and the boy had shed few tears before his emotions were swallowed again by an intense desire.

He began to turn to others to satisfy it.


End file.
